We are going to be great
by CriminalMinds99
Summary: Friendship is a working progress. There are bumps in the road but with the right frame of mind and two dedicated, loving people, it can blossom into so much more. A sisterhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I totally know I've been MIA but I have a good excuse I promise...**

 **I have been on holiday in America and my laptop decided to only connect to the internet about 4 days before I came home and I had work for college to do so I never even got a chance to write on the plane or anything.**

 **I have now come home to 30 hours of study to work back for college and I am drowning in emails and work from my teachers- plus I have a crime scene to do for my coursework in Forensic so I have been preparing for that. I have to walk around college in the big CSI suits and collect evidence from a car crash- fun times.**

 **So- until I have got my study deficit to at least 10 hours or less I am solely putting my focus on college and not writing. It's gonna be hard but I'll be back before any of you know it.**

 **This is a really long authors note sorry I just have so much to say ahh!**

 **Btw there are some major season 11 for episode 7 and some for episode 1 spoilers coming up so if you haven't seen it then I suggest you skip the next paragraph... Don't say I never warned you.**

 **Did you guys like 11x07?! I freaking did! Had me in tears so bad- I mean my favourite character came back (which was amazing by the way I mean the way they treated her and did her desk and the presents and ahh I legit couldn't cope with the emotions- I even had a Jeid fangirl moment when he hugged and spun her around. Dead) and then the stuff about Reid's mom (who my friend is determined they are going to kill of fyi and I was like NO NO NO) oh and don't forget Rossi and her Daughter then him finding out she changed her name to Joy ROSSI! (I mean how cute was that please) and last but not least PENELOPE BEING THE DIRTY DOZEN I MEAN WHAT EVEN ARE THEY DOING I LEGIT DIED FOR A LIKE AN HOUR I KEPT REPEATING IT... Okay think I'm done... Please DM your thoughts cause wow I was having such a fangirl moment my parents legit had to go upstairs I was shouting so loud.**

 **Also, this is the last I swear, I was thinking on doing a fangirl blog on youtube for my favourite TV shows and films, taking requests to watch films/episodes and then rant with clips about certain scenes and then new episodes and all. If anyone is interested please drop me a message cause every time i attempt it my social anxiety is like 100000000x worse and I freak so some advice on that would be good, also if you know any bloggers I could chat to for some experience advice.**

 **Right is that it? I think that's it. Okay right this is a short oneshot I wrote a while back of JJ and Emily and Em going to London and all. It isn't a Will/JJ ship as you will tell in a few short lines it is JJ/Morgan but the story isn't based on that it is pure JJ/Emily friendship. I hope you all enjoy and boy that was a hugeeeeee AN!**

 **On with the show, hope you all enjoy and yeah, don't forget to review or dm or do whatever I told you to do up there :D Byee...**

Jennifer Jareau sat on a park swing, tears streaming down her cheeks as the bitter wind stung her bare skin. She didn't care that she had only a vest top on with a thin pair of work pants, she hadn't planned on going for a walk that day anyway, but after her conversation with Penelope she needed to get out of work, she needed to get away from everyone. She knew she had been out there for more than three hours but time was just slipping away, and in that moment she really didn't care. She didn't bother turn around to the sound of a car pulling up besides the park entrance, or to the sound of footsteps approaching her. She sat motionless as a presence sat down next to her on the other swing, their breath visible in the cold air as the pair stayed silent. More tears fell from her sapphire eyes as she recognised the body language of the person, wanting to see anyone else _expect_ for her at that moment. She took a shaky breathe and turned around, blue eyes meeting chocolate ones and for that moment the pair sat still, both gazing into each-other's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jennifer asked, more tears welling up in her eyes as she looked away, not able to keep eye contact with the woman next to her.

"JJ I never wanted you to hear it from someone else I swear. I was going to tell you" She admitted, trying to reach out for the blonde only for her to pull away.

"Who else knows? Penelope, Hotch, Derek? All of the team? Did you have to bribe Derek not to rat you out to me?" The brunette looked down solemnly, causing the blonde to scoff as she stood, turning back to the woman.

"So, you decided to tell everyone else except for me? What, where you going to tell me the day you flew away, maybe while you are on the jet, or even when you were already in London. Just call me up and have the conversation, 'Oh yeah, by the way JJ I'm in London and staying you know, transferred jobs and all'" She went to walk away when a hand wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"JJ listen to me, I was going to tell you before I left I swear I just didn't know how to, I knew it would upset you"

"Upset me? Damn right I'm upset! We just got you back and now this job is all of a sudden too much for you?" JJ couldn't control the never ending tears as they continued to roll down her cheeks, her struggling useless against the brunettes grip on her arm.

"JJ I love being here I really do, but I need to do this, I just don't feel at home any more"

"You don't feel at home? So home is with a bunch of Brits who you don't even know? Wow, and here is me thinking home was where the heart was, where the people you love are. Guess my entire life has been a lie" She muttered sarcastically, finally getting her arm free from the others woman's grasp, turning and walking away.

"You can't say anything about secrets Jen. Guessing Derek doesn't know about the missing bump does he?" She knew it was a low scoop when JJ turned around, her eyes burning as she walked back up to her.

"Don't you dare. Don't you even dare. This has nothing to do with what I have or haven't told Derek about Afghanistan. That is between me and-"She stopped, the words catching in her throat as a lump formed.

"What? Between you and who? Askari?"

"Stop it! Just stop it! I told you that because I trusted you. You are my best friend and you helped me so much during it all and I honestly don't think I would have gotten what I did done if you hadn't have helped me. I told you about the baby because I wanted you to hold onto something while in Paris on your own and I told you about the miscarriage because you were the only person who knew and I could console in you. You don't have the right to use that against me!" Guilt and regret bubbled inside the brunette as she watched her friend break before her, her bright blue eyes losing a little more light at each tear that fell down her cheek.

"JJ I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me? At Rossi's party after the bank explosion I saw you. You pulled everyone aside to speak to them and I remember seeing Penelope crying with Kevin but not once did you approach me that night and tell me. I thought I was overreacting and over thinking it all, but I guess I was right deep down, I knew something went down that night. That was almost 2 months ago Emily, does our friendship mean nothing to you?" She winced at the use of her full name with that tone.

"It means everything to me JJ, I just didn't know how to tell you. I know this past year and a half has been the hardest for you and I didn't want to end a good few months with this. I was trying to figure out how to do it" She took a few steps up to her crying friend, tears of her own beginning to spill over her chocolate eyes. The blonde never retreated this time, but instead took a lunge forward and wrapped her bare arms around the brunette, burying her head into her chest.

"London is so far away. How am I going to do this without you?" She cried, her grip around the brunette tightening as she held on with all she had. She didn't know what to say, more tears falling as she clung onto her best friend, someone who had been like a sister to her for the past 6 years of her life.

"I don't know how to do this Emily. Afghanistan, the miscarriage, Askari, they all broke me" Emily pulled away slightly, looking deep into her friends eyes.

"JJ you are not broken. You are the strongest person I have ever met and you have been through so much it's unbelievable and you never deserved any of it. You are kind, caring, selfless, such an amazing friend, a lot of things, but you are not broken. No matter how shattered you may feel, you are not broken, you have overcome so much JJ it only makes you stronger. I believe in you and I know you can do this" JJ reached up, wiping a tear from Emily's cheek, a small smile on her reddened face.

"I'm going to miss you so much" She laughed sadly, another lump forming in her throat.

"Not as much as I am going to miss you" The heat of the moment fell, and Emily finally felt how cold her friend was and frowned, realising that she was barley wearing anything.

"Please can I take you home and get you changed. I don't know what's more blue, your eyes or your skin. I think if you get hypothermia on my watch Derek might actually kill me" She stated, slight concern tinting her voice. JJ looked down at herself and laughed slightly, her teeth starting to chatter as the coldness suddenly hit her. She nodded, allowing Emily to guide her to her car. Once they started driving JJ reached over and grabbed Emily's spare hand.

"Are we going to be OK?" She asked, her voice small and vulnerable. Emily smiled and nodded, tightening her grip on the blonde's hand.

"We are both going to be great"

 **See- I can do a happy ending when I want to. I'm not all gloom and doom guys. Hope you liked and don't forget to at least review. Peace outtt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know some people wanted this to be a multi chapter so I decided to add another chapter and see if people want more. Hope you all enjoy and hopefully I'll be back with another chapter for Haunting Past soon.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review!**

Emily stopped at the red light, looking over to JJ who was still shivering.

"Are you sure you don't want my jacket?" She asked, concerned at how cold she actually was. JJ shook her head, looking to the woman next to her.

"No I promise I'll be fine in a minute" She just frowned in response, turning her head back as the light turned green.

"When do you leave?" JJ asked her voice suddenly a lot more quieter.

"The end of this month. They wanted me this week but I persuaded Clyde to talk them into giving me a few more weeks here" She nodded, not bothering to answer after that. Emily felt terrible she was leaving, the situation finally dawning on her but this had to be done. She couldn't go back now.

"You know if I could go back in time and change this I would in a heartbeat" She admitted, the sincerity in her eyes making JJ tear up but she just sat up, a small smile on her face.

"It's too late now though isn't it" She didn't mean it in a harsh way, she was just facing the facts. As much as Emily wanted to change what she had done, she couldn't and that was that. An awkward silence fell between the two as they drove, JJ suddenly realizing that Emily hadn't told Derek she had found him.

"Do you mind if I borrow your phone to call Derek? I don't want him worrying"

"Of course" Emily pointed to the glove compartment, JJ nodding her thanks as she pulled out the brunettes IPhone. She dialed Derek's number, waiting for him to answer.

 _"_ _Emily thank God! Where are you? Have you found her? Rossi has been everywhere but I don't know where she is?"_

" _She_ is right here Derek" JJ laughed, his relieved sigh on the other end making her smile.

 _"_ _You have no idea how worried I have been! Please dear God never do that ever again. I was so worried"_

"I'm sorry Derek; I just had to get out of the office. Can you please tell everyone I am fine?"

 _"_ _No need sugar, we have been here all night"_ Penelope replied through the phone, JJ realizing that everyone must still be with Derek.

"Guys you can go home, Em is bringing me back. I am absolutely fine" There was some shuffling heard over the phone until a voice JJ was not expecting came through the phone.

 _"_ _Agent Jareau?"_ JJ paused a minute, asking Emily really quickly to pull aside. Emily frowned and nodded, pulling over as JJ climbed out, shutting the door behind herself.

"Ma'am, why are you at my house?"

 _"_ _I came looking for you earlier and when agent Hotchner said that you were MIA I got slightly worried"_

"Everything is fine, I just needed a few hours to myself"

 _"_ _Jennifer you do understand the risk don't you? You need to take more precaution. Matt wants to speak to you when you can"_

"Tell Matt I am fine. For right now I want to spend the night with my fiancé and I am not having the situation or Matt come between that"

 _"_ _Can you call him within the next week then? He has been worried about you"_

"Yes ma'am"

 _"_ _Stay safe Jennifer. I will be in touch"_ After a few moments of silence Derek's voice came through again, quiet and full of concern.

 _"_ _Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine Derek. We will be home in about 10 minutes okay?"

 _"_ _Make sure you are"_ She laughed and hung up, taking a deep breathe before climbing back into the car.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, JJ nodding, leaning her head back.

"Everything is fine" She knew she was lying, but decided to drop the subject knowing now wasn't the time to question the blonde. That could be done at a later date. Emily arrived outside their small suburban house, JJ turning to her.

"Thank you, for coming to get me and everything. I am sorry for how I reacted"

"It's fine Jen really. Are you going to be okay, I can come in for a minute if you need me to"

"No it's okay honest. I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled and climbed out the car, Emily smiling when Derek greeted her at the door, wrapping her up in a hug. He sent her inside, running to Emily's car who rolled down her window.

"Do you want to come in? I just brewed a fresh round of coffee"

"No it's fine, I think JJ just needs some time right now" He nodded, realising that the brunette had probably been turned down by JJ before.

"Thank you again. I finally realised how useless I am in these kind of situations" He laughed slightly, knowing he had gone overboard to try and find her, losing it half way through the day.

"We were all just as worried, I'm just glad I found her before she started developing the flu" He smiled, knowing she had been just as worried as he was.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She nodded, Derek making his way back up their porch.

"See you tomorrow Derek" She drove away, Derek waving out the door until she disappeared into the night. He closed the door and locked it, going back into the living area. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he found JJ lying with her eyes closed on the couch, wrapped up in his large FBI issued jacket. He sat just by her head, JJ immediately waking so she could cuddle up to him more.

"Don't ever do that to me again okay?" He whispered, JJ looking up to see tears in his eyes. She sat up, guilt ridden at how she had left him to worry like that.

"I promise, whenever I go somewhere you will know where and for how long. Let's make a deal okay?" He nodded, the two sitting cross-legged across from each other.

"I, Jennifer Jareau, swear to never leave your sight without letting you know where I am going and for how long, and also without giving you a kiss goodbye" She smirked, holding out her hand for Derek to take.

"I, Derek Morgan, swear to never leave your sight without letting you know where I am going and for how long, and also without giving you a kiss goodbye" They laughed, shaking on it.

"We also have to seal the deal with a kiss" She noted, Derek raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really? I've never heard that rule before" She nodded, leaning up to him.

"Well I make the rules here and every deal is unique" She pecked his lips, Derek leaning in for a deeper kiss.

"I love you Jennifer Jareau" He said, JJ resting her hand on his cheek.

"And I love you Derek Morgan"


End file.
